A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, and has dominated in the current market of the flat panel display.
Depending on the display modes, the LCD can be classified into Twisted Nematic (TN) mode LCD, In Plane Switching (IPS) mode LCD and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode LCD. The ADS mode LCD creates a multi-dimensional electrical field consisted of an electric field generated by edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, in the LCD. This electric field is a horizontal electric field which can rotate all the oriented LC molecules located between the slit electrodes and direct above the electrodes in the LC cell, which improves the working efficiency of LC and increases the transmissivity and the viewing angle for display. The ADS technology can improve the image quality of TFT-LCD, and have advantages of high resolution, high transmissivity, low power consumption, broad viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color distortion, no push Mura and the like.
The ADS mode LCD achieves a display effect of broader viewing angle by creating a multi-dimensional electrical field from the electric field generated between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes located on the array substrate. For a current ADS mode LCD, the magnitude of the viewing angle thereof needs to be further increased.